A Special Halloween
by TheEvilPumpkin18
Summary: Cute Lackson oneshot that takes place on Halloween. Formerly 100 Lackson oneshots, but I got lazy and busy so I'll just stick with this one.


**WHOOOOOOOO!!!! The first oneshot of **_**many**_**. You can review me your ideas and I may **

**use them if I'm running out. You'll get credit for the idea! Also, review to tell me how my **

**story is, of course. FYI, this story is in Lilly's POV.**

"Stupid dress," I told the long pink dress that I was wearing while I climbed the stairs that lead to

Miley's porch. "I hate you," I told my Halloween outfit. I had really been looking forward to

wearing my pirate outfit that I had spent the rest of October to _make, _and now I'm being forced to

go as some beauty pageant winning prep. It absolutely _killed _me inside to be walking around the

neighborhood with some cheap, fake roses in my hand, a dumb plastic tiara on my head, cheesy

curls in my hair, and a long, pink, _super _uncomfortable dress.

As I looked around, I saw that other houses had put out bowls of candy and left them on

their porches or that there were some adults sitting out on their steps, bowls of candy in their

laps. As I arrived on Miley's porch, I saw that a bowl of candy had been left sitting on top of a

creepy looking scarecrow wearing a wolf mask who had been propped up on a chair. I shrugged.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to take a piece,_ I thought, holding my pumpkin bucket out in front of me.

I was actually really excited to go trick-or-treating. I don't see why teenagers going is such a big

deal; you get to dress up, have a blast with your friends, and get free candy. Sounds fun to me.

As I neared the bucket, I caught sight of something. It looked as if the scarecrow was...

breathing. I stood back, puzzled. I also saw the brownish-blonde hair. _Jackson_, I thought. I knew

this act. Jackson would pretend to be fake, I'd bend down and get a piece of candy, he'd pop out

and scare me.

My cheeks turned a shade of red when I realized it was him. I had a _major_ crush on

him. "Jackson, I know it's you," I said. "L-Lilly?" came the voice under the mask. I smiled.

"Well, _duh_, Jackson. Who else?" I asked him. His gloved hand reach towards his face and

he pulled off his wolf mask to reveal his cute, lovable face. "Lilly, I can't believe it's you!" he

exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" I asked him.

"Well..." he started. "Well, because you're dressed all...like...a girl." I rolled my eyes. "Don't

look into it," I said. "I wanted to be a pirate. I'm only dressed like this because I was punished

for slapping Jordan." Jackson's mouth widened. "Jordan McCenzie?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I said. I hoped he was impressed.

"The school bully?" he asked. I smirked. "Yup," I answered smugly. He held up his hand and I

high-fived him. "Impressive," he stated._ Well, I guess he was impressed. _"Thanks," I said shyly

As I sat on a chair beside his."So now, as punishment, I have to go as a stupid beauty pageant

winner instead of a pirate," I concluded. I sighed and relaxed more in the chair. "I probably look

so _ugly _now," I muttered. Jackson had a confused and slightly shocked look on his face."Lilly,"

he said. I looked up at his face. "What?" I asked him, my turn to be confused.

"You're _never _ugly," he told me. A smile lit up my face. "Awwww, thanks," I said, my face

growing even more red. "In fact," he continued. "You're never anything but pretty."

If possible, my face grew even _more _red and my smile grew wider. "Thanks, Jackson," I said. "I

just wish the guys at school saw it _your _way_,_" I said, fishing for any more compliments he might

have. Jackson sighed. "Well, any half-decent boy_ would_ fall for you. You're smart, pretty, funny,

nice..." Jackson trailed off. Butterflies has quickly settled in my stomach and threw a wild party

there, inviting friends over. Oh god, thought. I think he might.._.like _me. I took in a deep gulp of

air. _Here goes. _"Jackson?" I asked him. "Hm?" he asked, turning to me. The butterflies started

dancing, jumping up and down. "Do you...like me?"

As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. _Oh man, Lilly. You blew it this time. _Jackson startedstuttering. "What? I-I was...you know, j-just...I..w-well..." as he continued to babble like

an idiot, I realized that the answer must be yes. That's what I usually do in front of cute boys.

I stood up, walked to where he sat, leaned down, and kissed him. And he kissed back. He

pulled me in, deepening the kiss. After awhile, we broke away. "See?" I said, happy and

triumphant. "You _do _like me." Jackson smiled. "Well...yeah. But you kissed me first! Doesn't

that mean that-"

"That I like you?" I interrupted, smiling slightly and raising another eyebrow.

"Well...do you?" he asked. I leaned down and gave him another kiss. "Yeah," I said finally.

Jackson's mouth widened. He raised a hand to his face and slapped himself-hard. "Yes!" he

cheered. "I'm awake!"

**Lame ending, I know. Halloween is coming up, so I just had to write a one-shot that took **

**place on Halloween. ROCK ON LACKSON! AND MOLIVER! Sorry to any die-hard Jiley shippers**

**here. I'm not sorry to any die-hard Loliver shippers here, cuz WHY ARE YOU READING THIS???**


End file.
